Anne Sexton
Anne Sexton (1928-1974) fue una poeta estadounidense, reconocida por su poesía confesional. Obtuvo el premio Pulitzer de poesía en 1967. Biografía y carrera literaria Anne Sexton (nacida bajo el nombre de Anne Gray Harvey) nació el 9 de noviembre de 1928 en el seno de una familia burguesa de Massachusetts. Hija de un exitoso fabricante de lanas, era la menor de tres hermanas. Siempre vivió en buenos barrios de Boston. Decidió dejar los estudios para casarse. Su primer contacto con la depresión fue en el posparto de su primera hija. Pasó la mayor parte de su vida en los alrededores de Boston. Vivió en San Francisco y Baltimore. En 1945, estudió en un colegio-pensión, la Rogers Hall School, en Lowell (Massachusetts). Se casó en 1948 con Alfred Muller Sexton II, conocido por el pseudónimo «Kayo». Vivieron juntos hasta su divorcio en 1973, y tuvieron dos hijas, Linda Gray Sexton (1953), que más tarde se haría novelista, y Joyce Sexton (1955). En 1954 se le diagnosticó depresión postparto, sufrió su primer colapso nervioso, y fue admitida en el hospital Westwood Lodge. En 1955, después del nacimiento de su segunda hija, Sexton sufrió otra crisis y fue hospitalizada de nuevo; sus hijas fueron enviadas a vivir con sus abuelos paternos. Ese mismo año, en su cumpleaños intentó suicidarse. Su médico, el doctor Martin Orne, la alentó a escribir poesía y en 1957 se unió a un taller de poesía animada por John Holmes. Poco después sus poemas conocieron cierto reconocimiento, sobre todo con sus publicaciones en varias revistas de prestigio estadounidenses como el New Yorker, Harper's Magazine o Saturday Review. Su mentor, W.D. Snodgrass, intentó desarrollar su creatividad. Su poema "Heart's Needle" la inspiró para escribir "The Double Image", poema sobre las relaciones entre madre e hija. En el atelier de John Holmes, conoció a la poetisa Maxine Kumin, de quien no se separó hasta el final de su vida y con quien escribió 4 libros infantiles (publicados entre 1963 y 1975). En otro taller conoció a Sylvia Plath, animada por Robert Lowell. Y más tarde dirigirá sus propios talleres en el Boston College, el Oberlin College y la Colgate University. Sexton ofrece al lector una visión íntima de la angustia emocional que caracterizó su vida. Anne convirtió la experiencia de ser mujer en el tema central en su poesía, es la figura moderna del poeta confesionalista, a pesar de que soportó críticas por tratar asuntos entonces todavía tabú tales como la menstruación, el aborto y la drogadicción. Sexton fue una mujer reconocida y premiada en su tiempo, becada para escribir sus libros, profesora titular en la Universidad de Boston, ganadora del Pulitzer de poesía en 1967 por su libro Live or Die (Vive o muere), y luego jurado del prestigioso premio. También le fue otorgada, en agosto de 1959, la beca Robert Frost para asistir a la conferencia de escritores de Bread Loaf, y en 1965 le fue otorgado un viaje subvencionado por el Congreso por la Libertad de la Cultura. Su poesía confesional la convirtió en una de las escritoras más famosas de su país. Muerte El 4 de octubre de 1974, Anne Sexton almorzó con Maxine Kumin para revisar las galeradas del manuscrito de Sexton The Awful Rowing Toward God (El horrible remar hacia Dios), programado para publicarse en marzo de 1975. Al volver a casa se puso el abrigo de piel de su madre, se quitó sus anillos, se sirvió un vaso con vodka, se encerró en el garaje, y encendió el motor de su automóvil, suicidándose por intoxicación por monóxido de carbono. Sus restos se hallan en el cementerio-crematorio de Forest Hills, a las afueras de Boston. Homenaje El cantante y compositor Peter Gabriel le escribió en homenaje una canción titulada "Mercy Street" (nombre que deriva de las obras de Sexton "45 Mercy Street" y "Mercy Street"), contenida en su álbum So (1986). Bibliografía Poesía, prosa, cartas y teatro * To Bedlam and Part Way Back (1960) * The Starry Night (1961) * All My Pretty Ones (1962) * Live or Die (1966) - Premio Pulitzer de poesía en 1967 * Love Poems (1969) * Mercy Street, obra en dos actos (1969), representada por The American Place Theatre * Transformations (1971) * The Book of Folly (1972) * The Death Notebooks (1974) * The Awful Rowing Toward God (1975, póstumo) * 45 Mercy Street (1976, póstumo) * Anne Sexton: A Self Portrait in Letters, editado por Linda Gray Sexton and Lois Ames (1977, póstumo) * Words for Dr. Y. (1978, póstumo) * The Complete Poems, con prefacio de Maxine Kumin (1981, póstumo) * No Evil Star (selección de ensayos, entrevistas y prosa), editado por Steven E. Colburn (1985, póstumo) Libros para niños * Eggs of Things (ilustrado por Leonard Shortall) (1963) * More Eggs of Things (ilustrado por Leonard Shortall) (1964) * Joey and the Birthday Present (ilustrado por Evaline Ness) (1974) * The Wizard's Tears (ilustrado por Evaline Ness) (1978, póstumo) Traducciones al español * El asesino y otros poemas Antología. Traducción de Jonio González y Jorge Ritter. Barcelona: Icaria Editorial, 1996. ISBN 978-84-7426-307-7 * Vive o muere. Prólogo de Maxine Kumin. Madrid: Ediciones Vitruvio - Colección Highway 66, 2008. ISBN 978-84-96830-69-1 * Transformaciones y traducción de 11 textos, de los 16 del libro original. Selección y traducción de Angelika Scherp. México D. F.: Ediciones Fósforo, 2009. * Poemas de amor. Edición bilingüe. Traducción e introducción de Ben Clark. Orense: Ediciones Linteo - Poesía nº 17, 2009. ISBN 978-84-96067-41-7 * Quince poemas. Nota introductoria, selección y traducción de Elisa Ramírez Castañeda. México D. F.: Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México - Coordinación de Difusión Cultural - Dirección de Literatura - Material de Lectura - Serie Poesía Moderna nº 109, 2011. * Poesía completa. Edición bilingüe. Traducción, introducción y notas de José Luis Reina Palazón. Orense: Ediciones Linteo - Poesía nº 36, 2013. ISBN 978-84-96067-89-9 * Anne Sexton: un autoretrato en cartas. Traducción de Andrés Catalán, Ben Clark, Juan David González-Iglesias, Ainhoa Rebolledo. Ourense: Ediciones Linteo 2015. ISBN 978-84-942551-3-7 Referencias Enlaces externos * Página sobre Anne Sexton en Wikipedia en inglés * Poemas y biografía de Anne Sexton (en inglés) * Tumba de Anne Sexton * [http://books.google.com.pe/books?id=_bFiByfxjCkC&dq=Anne+Sexton&hl=es&source=gbs_navlinks_s Libro El asesino y otros poemas de Anne Sexton, en traducción de Jonio González y Jorge Ritter, en Google Books] * [http://www.materialdelectura.unam.mx/images/stories/pdf5/anne-sexton-109.pdf Libro Quince poemas de Anne Sexton, en traducción de Elisa Ramírez Castañeda] * [http://juliomasalcaraz.blogspot.com/search/label/Anne%20Sexton Poemas y textos sobre Anne Sexton y reseñas a la edición de Vive o muere, en el blog de Julio Mas Alcaraz] * [http://www.elcultural.es/version_papel/LETRAS/24549/Vive_o_muere Reseña a la edición de Vive o muere por Ainhoa Sáenz de Zaitegui, en revista El Cultural, 08/01/2009] * [http://www.periodicodepoesia.unam.mx/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=1148&Itemid=1 Dos poemas de la edición de Transformaciones, en versión de Angelika Scherp] * [http://www.edicioneslinteo.com/pdfs/Poemas_de_amor_Anne_Sexton.pdf Reseñas a la edición de Poemas de amor de Anne Sexton] * [http://www.edicioneslinteo.com/pdfs/Poes%C3%ADa_completa_Anne_Sexton.pdf Reseñas a la edición de Poesía completa de Anne Sexton] * Poemas de Anne Sexton, en versiones de Ben Clark * Poemas de Anne Sexton, en traducción de Griselda García * Dos poemas de Anne Sexton, en versiones de Raúl Racedo * Foro de discusión con traducciones de poemas de Anne Sexton * [http://cultura.elpais.com/cultura/2013/03/31/actualidad/1364754669_845525.html "Anne Sexton, a vida o muerte", artículo de Elsa Fernández-Santos, en diario El País, 31/03/2013] Categoría:Poetas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritoras de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Suicidas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Premio Pulitzer de Poesía Categoría:Suicidios femeninos